


Today's The Day I'll Make You Mine.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage kinda, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To ensure his place in Locksley Guy of Gisborne must take a wife, when he is once again turned down by Marian he settles for someone else little did he know this would change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vows.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season two before the final episode where everything goes to Hell; kinda AU because guys marrying each other wasn't a thing back in the day. This is a 3 part story. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Thank you.

"Prince John has promised me Locksley IF I have a wedding, if I take a wife. I will be a man of substance, a man of wealth and power only if you will marry me. I'll have no other." As always Guy's demeanor was just as overpowering and demanding as ever and Marian was as rebelious and defiant, they would always bump heads this way; she would always run and he would always chase her.

"Guy have we not been here before? I will not marry you just so you will have wealth and prosperity." Guy inwardly rolled his eyes the hand on her forearm holding her hostage slowly eased away. After everything he'd done, even coming back to face Prince John's men for her when they were going to raise Nottingham to the ground she was still defiant; all this time and he had still failed time and again to convince her to marry him maybe it was time he gave up.

"Very well.." he said at length and pulled away, Marian momentarily looked surprised that he hadn't threatened her into it. Guy remembered the conversation he had with Thornton so long ago on his wedding day. It was important your spouse understood you, he was convinced that Marian did not and likely never would. 

"That's it then?" Marian stepped closer as Guy stepped back, his heart had been broken by this woman time and time again and something always made him come back to her. Not this time.

"You've made your decision, I must make mine." with that he turned on his heel and walked away from the woman he loves before she could walk away from him. Again.

000

Allan was on his way to the stables to fetch Guy's horse for his journey back to Locksley when he ran into the man in question.

"Allan!" For once he wasn't calling his name in anger but instead calling it in desperation, Allan turned and saw him walking towards him. "I have something I need to ask you." looking both ways first he pressed Allan back into a separate hallway. Allan immediately felt clausterphobic as Guy towered over him a vice like grip on each arm.

"Giz what's going on?" he was also concerned because the man looked so worn out. 

"I have a proposition for you, before you say no hear me out." He looked like he was walking on eggshells and that in itself made Allan's stomach flip flop.

"Alright.." he said after a hesitation, Guy took in a deep breath before letting the words rush out.

"Marry me." It wasn't a question yet there was uncertainty in his eyes, he didn't think Allan would ever consider it.

"You serious?" Allan laughed once but his grin faded when Gisborne's face remained just as stoic. "You're serious." 

"Yes."

"Alright, sure." It was as if Guy hadn't heard him as he spilled out his explanation.

"Prince John has promised me Locksley but he must place it under the guise of a wedding gift for a loyal leutinant; he said I must have a spouse by the end of the week or he'll.... Did you just say yes?" Allan laughed at him and nodded.

"Yeah, It's obviously a business proposition right? You wouldn't actually be interested in me. Besides I could do a lot worse, Locksley is a great scrap of land, we get along just fine. Yeah?" Guy was overly surprised and relieved, that had been so easy he almost thought Allan was going to back out, maybe he was only teasing him, jerking him along for a good laugh.

"It would be today in the castle chapel." Allan shrugged and Guy's grip loosened on his arms for the second time that day.

"Alright.." Allan put his hands on his hips, "Guess we should be heading there then?" Guy nodded dumbly and found himself following Allan down the hallway, part of him still thought Allan would run away; surely he was biding his time but when they reached the chapel door and Allan walked in and stood at the head of the Aisle with the priest he realized this was really about to happen; he was going to be married, he didn't have to threaten or fool him into it. He only asked him and he agreed without explanation, perhaps the had-been thief had thought of this long before.

"You gonna come up here and marry me, Giz?" Allan's cheeky little grin lit up his features and Guy's heart swelled in his chest. Of course when he thought of it, it was strictly a business deal he would get his land and wealth like he wanted but the way Allan was so willing; almost thrilled by the idea opened up his eyes to new possibilities. He always wanted someone to look after and maybe this was finally his chance. 

Guy stood across from him and they said their vows, halfway through The Sheriff walked into the chapel, the couple turned to see as he sat at one of the pews picking at his teeth. The Priest continued on with the ceremony but Guy paused before giving Allan a ring because the one in his pocket was much more feminine than could possibly fit him, he swallowed hard and realized in his surprised state he'd forgotten to get him one on the way. Sensing this Vasey walked up to him from the back of the room pulling off one of his rings and handed it to him in trade of the one in Guy's hand.

"Just a loan Gisborne, I want that ring back when this is over." he clucked his mouth disapprovingly, it didn't bother Guy as much as it should have as he slid the oversized ring onto Allan's callused finger. Allan obviously was finding this whole event commical but did well at keeping any cheeky jokes inside.

"You may kiss the groom." The priest finished and everything up to this point was a blur, Allan blushed and looked at his shoes until Guy tilted his chin up with his knuckles before leaning down very slowly to kiss him. Allan was surprised how gentle and warm it was; just a slight graze of his lips the hand not beneath his chin slowly settled in the dip of his back pulling him closer Allan's hands rested against Guy's chest just when he hoped to deepen the kiss he pulled away unable to look him in the eyes and Vasey clapped and cheered; Guy knew he was mocking him, he couldn't have Marian and the Sheriff was all too happy to rub it in. 

The Sherif walked towards the newly weds so he could dign the parchment under the witness column before he rolled it up then turned to Guy clapping him on the shoulder.

"Run along love birds and get to your consumation." this time Allan did blush when Vasey's eyes swept over his bum knowing full well who would be wearing the pants in that relationship, Guy instinctively took Allan's hand and stepped between them. Allan was surprised that he'd be so protective of him; their relationship hadn't changed, not really and Guy usually was the one smacking him around. 

"I'll be in late tomorrow." Guy's voice rumbled and Vasey grinned.

"Right you will, don't forget the evidence dear boy." Vasey's grin darkened as he turned leaving the room whistling some ungodly tune. Guy pulled Allan down the hallway in a different direction

"Where we going?" Allan asked after a surprisingly long stretch of silence from him.

"To pack your things, you'll be coming back to Locksley with me tonight." Guy wasn't asking and Allan swallowed nervously.

"Right."

000

Allan only had a couple of belongings which easily fit into one bag, Guy stood in the doorway as Allan and one of the guards packed his things away. The taller man had been quiet since the wedding, quieter than usual really. He watched Allan's every move, it was like his eyes could see right through his cloths and sometimes the hair on the back of his neck would stand on end. 

"That's everythin'" Allan said as he looked around one last time, before reaching for his bag.

"You, carry my husbands things to the carriage." Guy ordered the guard to Allan's surprise and the guard did as asked, Allan made a face and a tiny smirk spread over guys lips. "You're not only my right hand now Allan, you're my husband and will be treated like it." Allan nodded immediately and smiled.

"A bloke could get used to this." Guy smiled behind him as Allan walked ahead towards the outer gates with a little spring in his step, Guy liked that he could envoke something like that on someone. Allan didn't seem at all troubled but delighted that Guy wanted to treat him like his. Once they got to the carriage Allan climbed in before Guy, the ride to Locksley was a quiet one but Guy's eyes still bore into him. Allan wasn't one to be easily embarrassed but he couldn't quite meet his eyes with the way he was stalking him like prey.

000

"Prepare us a meal and bring my husbands belongings upstairs." Guy ordered once he met the front door of Locksley the guard nodded then immediately went to fulfill his requests. Guy would have given him the tour but Allan knew just as well where everything was in the house with how often he'd helped Robin break in to rob him. They made it to the main suite and Guy held the door open for him.

"So, where's my room?" Allan asked as he untied his cloak and hung it on a nearby hook, Guy smirked at him and shook his head.

"We're married now Allan, we'll be sharing a room....and bed." Allan just nodded licking his lips subconsiously, he guessed he hadn't thought of that but it made sense business deal or not they were bound now for life. "That's not a problem is it?" he sounded so defensive as if he already knew the answer but Allan just shook his head.

"No problem." he plopped down backwards on the bed happy to know it was much softer than the one he'd been sleeping on in the castle. "Nice." he added a moment later, Guy leant against the bed post as his eyes traveled his husband again. Allan allowed his eyes to close as he took in a deep breath.

"I'm glad you approve." his deep voice rumbled and it sent an unexpected shiver down his spine then Guy's large warm hand brushed up his inner thigh and Allan's eyes snapped open to find Guy leaning over him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Not bein' funny but is dinner ready yet?" His heart was pounding in his chest but his stomach was grumbling even louder.

"You're trying to distract me, you don't want to consumate our marriage." Guy's brows furrowed and Allan knew if he didn't reply quickly the teasing grip on his inner thigh would tighten and Guy would be hurt and rejected like so many times with Marian.

"I do, I really do but--" he was interupted by his stomach growling loudly and Guy's features softened. 

"You're hungry." Guy almost sounded shocked and Allan shrugged.

"Starvin'" slowly he pulled away and Allan sighed relieved 'saved by the bell' he wasn't going to back out now but he knew for damn sure when the time came he would be scared out of his wits.

000

Guy and Allan sat at either head of the large dining table, Guy sipped his wine slowly as Allan went to town shoveling as much food into his mouth that was humanly possible, his boy really had a ravenous appetite. He thought how refeshing it is to have someone that is greatful for what is bestowed upon them and greedy to take the gifts given. Guy had finished long before Allan who was still stuffing food into his mouth and guzzling down the wine. He'd have to teach him a few table manners before taking him to dinner with the nobles. 

"Husband." Guy called him and Allan shivered again at the name, why Guy had taken to calling him that he didn't know. "You'll not go hungry again, you may eat whenever you wish." 

Allan knew he looked like a starved peasant digging into his masters scraps but he didn't care, the food tasted so good and he was overly joyed to be eating it. He swallowed down his mouth full then took a sip of wine to wash it down.

"Sorry." Allan pulled his napkin out of the front of his shirt and wiped his mouth when Guy came to stand next to him.

"Are you contented?" he grumbled impatiently Allan was beginning to think Guy was really looking forward to his deflowering but why? Surely he didn't find him that attractive, Guy loved Marian always would.

"For now." Guy smiled glad to see his husband run his hand over a full belly when he stood from his seat, Guy reached out and took his hand again to lead him up the stairs to his-their bedroom, Allan's stomach did a summer salt once they made it to the door. Guy pushed it open and brought him inside, he bard the door shut behind them and the click made Allan flinch involuntarily. He knew he could no longer delay the inevitable.

Guy reached for his tunic and slowly pulled it off over his head, Allan's usually flat stomach was a little pudgy from the meal and Guy ran his hand over it glad to know he had caused the lump. Allan was full, well looked after and contented because of him. He had done that, no one else. 

"Guy..." Allan's usually lighthearted demeanor shifted into one of submission and hesitation. Guy slipped his mouth over his husbands like earlier that day, gently and warmly. Allan could almost feel it in his bones. Slowly he undressed his boy and pressed him onto the bed on his back stopping him with a hand on his shoulder when he moved to lay on his stomach 

"Guy, what you doin? You don't actually care bout me." Allan wished he hadn't said anything cause Guy looked dejected before his hand slipped under Allan's chin again.

"I do care about you Allan, in time I may grow to love you." he said softly and Allan laughed quietly in disbelief.

"Why?" Guy swallowed thickly and looked him square in the eyes; how had he never noticed how blue they are and the elegant flutter of long lashes as he blinked.

"Because you're my husband now and I always take care of what belongs to me." Allan would likely always be surprised at how stoic Guy could be at times, he wanted to do good, he wanted to build a home, Allan was beginning to think he wanted that more than he wanted Marian. He wants to be needed.

"Guy I..." Allan shook his head, he wasn't sure what to think of that but he had never been taken care of before, he had always looked after himself. He couldn't find the words so he put his mouth to better use and kissed him back, after that they scrambled to clear Guy of his cloths who then knelt between Allan's legs determined to look him in the eyes as they become one. It hurt, God's it hurt because Guy went in dry and Allan cursed loud as tears stung his eyes.

"I'm sorry Husband, it will be better in time." Guy hushed him and peppered gentle kisses across his pale cheeks; which it had eased him somewhat. It should feel cold and calloused but something warmed Allan's chest when his eyes opened and Guy's we're a little moist in concern. He hadn't expected that. He knew there was no other way, the Sherif and Prince John demanded proof; a wedding wasn't enough, the Prince wanted proof that they had joined the bond that lasts forever. When it was over Allan was curled in on himself in a ball, Guy bagged up the cloth he had put under them and set it aside. He felt guilty for the pain he had caused his virgin husband but it had to be done.

Allan's cheeks were still a little damp and his eyes clamped shut when Guy pulled him into his arms and held him tight burying his nose in soft auburn hair. Allan didn't despise Guy for it but that didn't make the pain any less.


	2. Exchanging of the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Allan grow closer together in their marriage but further apart in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is part 2: i wasn't sure what to put as the title and summary if anyone has a better description do share.

When he woke up he was still sore and the sun crept into the windows, it was probably early afternoon and Guy was gone. Allan rubbed his eyes tiredly as he held the blanket against his naked chest a few moments passed before he noticed the note on the table, Guy had gone into Nottingham on business and would return at the days end for dinner with his husband. Allan rolled over onto his other side and was sure he'd need a bath before his Master- husband would come home. Begrudgingly he climbed out of bed and ordered a bath and some breakfast, it hurt to get in the hot water at first but eventually it eased some of the pain, the bread and pork he was eating definitely helped. When he heard the sound of boot steps and spurs jingling come up the stairs he knew Guy was home.

"Husband?" he heard Guy walk to the open bedroom window and look around, "Allan?" he called out again and heard the rustle of Guys leather jacket falling to the bed.

"In the bath, Giz." he called out and the door opened slowly and his eyes ran over his body before he stepped into the room.

"Why do you not answer when I call you?" he said seriously and Allan was really going to need to slap Marian next time he saw her, Guy has some serious trust issues thanks to her.

"My mouth was full." He pointed to his mouth as if to press his point as he chewed, Allan appeared to be amused when Guy just stood awkwardly fidgeting with the gloves in his hands. 

"I saw the window open and thought after last night you had..." he stopped himself and Allan's eyes softened. 

"Guy, I'm not going anywhere. Alright?" Guy nodded and remained a fair distance away from him, feeling as though he had no right to touch him or come anywhere near him after what he suffered the night before. "Is it already time for dinner?"

"No, I asked to take a half day..." Allan smiled up at him and knew he was worried and wanted to check on him. "to see if you're...." he gestured towards him however couldn't complete the sentence grabbing the door and pulling it open to leave. Allan to his own surprise didn't want him to go.

"Strip down and join me then Giz, I'm not gettin' out any time soon." Guy looked surprised and didn't move a muscle just stared at him and Allan waited hopefully but Guy shook his head.

"I've got business to attend to." he fled the room and if Allan didn't know any better he would've thought he was running away. He felt the sting of rejection and that scared him.

000

The next time he saw guy they were sitting at opposite heads of the dining table. 

"So," Allan paused long enough to swallow. "Was the um... proof sufficient?" Guy looked to the side ashamed but nodded.

"Yes, Vaisey will have us sign the contract next time we're both in Nottingham."

"Good." Allan stuffed more pork in his mouth.

"You're not angry with me." Guy observed and Allan shook his head after a few moments.

"Just a little sore is all." Allan eyed him curiously. 

"I'm not a man of many words but I'm glad you agreed to marry me." Allan grinned and didn't know how else to reply without a joke.

"Giz, you gotta stop being so mushy. I don't know what to do with you like this." Allan teased and Guy rolled his eyes.

"And you don't know when to keep a joke to yourself." Guy threw back with a playful smirk. 

"Well, somethin' must've caught your eye and I know it wasn't my ass." Guy's smirk changed to a flirtasious one.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Allan choked on his food and Guy moved swiftly to stand next to his chair Allan flinched expecting a smack on the head cause he moved so quickly but instead Guy stood patting him on the back concerned which only made things worse, Guy picked up his glass of water and lifted it to his lips "here, drink this." His smooth voice rumbled and Allan drunk it down and that had really helped; though he was a little embarrassed that he almost died, mostly out of surprise. Guy pulled away after his small coughing fit was over and went back to his seat and started to eat his dinner; Allan watched as Guy acted like nothing had happened. A few moments passed in silence before Allan let out a hearty laugh, Guy stared at him across the table.

"What?" He asked in confusion and Allan just shook his head.

"All the times you've swat me upside the head and now your treatin' me like a delicate flower cause you fucked me too hard." Allan laughed again and Guy was clearly not amused, if their relationship is to last til next Friday he's going to have to learn to take a joke.

"It isn't funny, Allan." he rumbled but Allan only laughed. 

"It is funny, you just don't have a sense of humor." Allan climbed out of his chair and left the room albeit a little staggered, Guy watched him go momentarily pissed off that he would leave in the middle of an important conversation. He shook his head in disbelief, he had never known anyone like Allan and definitely never thought he would end up with him but he was quickly learning to enjoy his company and that in itself made him nervous as Hell.

000

After dinner Guy found Allan sitting by the fireplace, judging by Allan's position on the large couch Guy knew he was in more pain than he was letting on. He sat at his desk to answer some letters waving over one of the servant maids.

"My Lord?" She inquired.

"Some wine and cheese for my husband." Allan hadn't paid any notice since he was beginning to tire down, his belly was still full from their meal and he was warm by the fire. He was a lot more sore than he let Guy believe because he knew his guilt would only eat him alive if he knew, he'd seen him do it many times before: for Marian and many other given reasons, he didn't care to be one of them. 

"For you, my lord." Allan was brought out of his thoughts when the maid set a tray of cheese with a goblet of wine next to him on the table with a playful wink before she scuried back to the kitchen. He looked to Guy who swiftly turned away and pretended he hadn't been watching him.

He drank down most of the wine and had to admit it did help his discomfort and the cheese helped settle his stomach. He was still delightfully fuzzy a while later when strong arms swept him up and he was carried to bed bridal style. He would have complained or cracked a joke but his husbands chest was warm and he felt secure in solid, strong arms. Carefully he was set on the bed and sighed in contentment when his cheek fell on plush pillows; vaguely he registered Guy taking off his house shoes and heavy overcoat after a hesitation Guy pulled away but Allan reached drowsily catching his foream. 

"Stay." It was barely louder than a whisper and Guy wordlessly pulled out of the loose grip; Allan's heart dropped but when the bed dipped and Guy sat at the edge to pull his boots off he knew he had heard him, a few moments passed until he felt a warm presence beside him when Guy laid down his scent filled his nostrils and it sent a thrill right through him. Allan moved closer and rested his hands on his husbands chest Guy looked hesitant but mostly confused when Allan stared at his lips for a little too long before he inched forward and kissed him softly, Guy stiffened a little surprised that he even wanted to kiss him but Allan's hands ran down his chest a little lower as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Guy moaned softly into his mouth grabbing him by the wrist before he could make it to his waistline. 

"You're drunk." Guy grumbled and Allan snickered.

"So what if I am?" Allan teased nipping Guy's bottom lip teasingly as one hand pressed closer to rub him through his pants, Guy pushed him away.

"You need to sleep it off." it came out harsher than he had meant it too, Allan's heart clenched in his chest when Guy just stared at him passively; Allan rolled over with his back facing his husband and hated it when his eye watered up, hesitantly Guy set his hand on his shoulder. "Allan I..." 

He wanted to apologise but the words got caught in his throat, he didn't mean to hurt him the whole reason he pushed him away is so he wouldn't hurt him. He didn't want Allan to make a mistake because he was intoxicated and not in his right mind, to his surprise Allan reached up grabbing Guy's hand and pulled it under his arm until he was wrapped around his back then twined his fingers with the larger man, Guy let out a heavy sigh when his nose burried in the bend of the auburn boys neck. Like that he dozed off with his husband curled against his back.

000

He woke up with a chill when he realized he was in the large bed alone, he groaned tiredly and rolled onto his back to stretch. 

"I'm going into Nottingham on business." Guy informed as he closed the clasps of his jacket and Allan nodded rubbing his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Five seconds I'll be ready." he yawned and made to get up.

"No, you need the rest." Guy set his hand over Allan's shoulder to stop him.

"I'm fine Giz, I've been stuck in this house for days. I need out." He grabbed the bottom of his night shirt and pulled it off over his head, Guy's eyes flicked down his body as he distractedly tried to pull on his riding gloves, Allan smirked and knew he was liking what he sees.

"It's been one day." he knew he had a knack for over exagerating but didn't think Guy would notice or care if he was right.

"Well, it feels longer." he answered and with a sigh of defeat Gisborne relented.

"Very well, get a move on then we don't want to be late." Guy retorted his eyes running down the boys chest again then left the room, Allan didn't know where he was going and didn't care he just climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes on, he didn't want to keep him waiting cause then he'll be late which means Guy gets yelled at then Guy yells at him, its a nasty domino effect he would rather like to avoid. 

He came downstairs yawning again his belly was growling and he wished he had gotten up early enough to get some breakfast. Once he got to the front door and walked outside Guy was standing there with both their horses waiting for him. Here it comes, the reprieve, the smack on the head for holding him up. Instead what he got was a hand up onto his horse (he didn't really want to think about the fact Guy was strong enough to pick him up) then he ran his hand reverently down his leg before he turned and got on his own horse.

Allan wondered if he would act the same once they're with other people in the castle or if Guy would put his mask back on and use him for a punching bag, Allan would take it though - always has.

000

When they reached Nottingham, Guy dismounted from his horse then helped Allan down from his; he didn't really like the extra help because it made him look incapable but was still grateful since the ride over had really gotten him sore all over again. Perhaps he should've stayed home after all.

He followed Guy towards the door and was surprised when he reached back to take his hand he didn't think Guy was the public displays kind of guy but now thinking back he remembered how much he always liked to flaunt what is his. 

They went straight to The Sheriff's office to sign Prince John's contract. The Sheriff eyed their clasped hands and perched his lips, they broke apart and Allan leant over the desk near Guy to sign it and felt a little embarrassed when his stomach growled. Vaisey grinned and really enjoyed the new couple around the place it gave him some new entertainment, Allan rubbed his empty stomach but kept his complaints to himself. When Vaisey turned his back to stamp the letter closed with his seal Guy dug into his purse and pulled out a few coins.

"Here, go down to the tavern and get yourself something to eat. I can go to the first village on my own." he offered graciously holding open one of Allan's hands gently placing the coins.

"You sure? I can come with you-" Guy cut him off with a kiss to his cheek.

"Go." Allan's stomach fluttered with little butterflies at his thoughtfulness and he'll be damned but Guy knows how to win someone over, he wondered briefly if he was trying to apologise for last night by being overly nice today. Allan pulled away and left the room with a grateful smile and Guy watched him go when he turned back to the Sheriff he was grinning at him.

"Don't tell me you've already fallen for the boy?" The Sheriff tisked and shook his head, Guy remained passive like always and crossed his arms.

"He is my husband." he said matter-of-factly and Vasey rolled his eyes.

"I'll say he's better than you lepper friend, women are not to be trusted." Vaisey made a face of disgust then handed the letter over to Guy for him to mail out. "I want my ring back, don't forget it."

"You'll get it, I'm going to the shop today to get one-" Vaisey waved him off as he turned to more important matters.

"Bored now. Chop-chop, Gizzy." Guy sighed in annoyance as he left the room, now was the perfect time to go while Allan was distracted with food; he liked the idea of surprising him. Guy picked out a ring then picked him up and went village to village as they usually do on any given day. Guy noticed Allan fidgeting in his saddle a little more often than not, a new wave of guilt washed over him. Since that first time all that has consumed his thoughts is bedding the ginger boy again, he was so pliant, felt warm and his skin was soft beneath his fingers but he refused to lay a hand on him again for it caused him so much pain and little pleasure. Like he said he always takes care of what is his.

Allan noticed his eyes were on him for most of the day and every time it made his heart flutter all over again, he felt the moment they get home Guy would push him up against the nearest solid surface and fuck him senseless; the thought on its own sent shivers down his spine and got him excited. Yes, it had been painful the first time but it wouldn't always be that way, not if they were careful, not if Guy took his time. Allan shook his head, as if that would ever happen, Guy is Guy and that entails all the kind gestures and brutally wrapped up in one leather clad package and he would just have to learn to live with the pain.

000

Guy prodded the fire with his back towards his husband who was sitting on the sofa watching him, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and spun it in his fingers. He decided this was probably as good a time as any to give it to him.

"I have a gift for you." Guy said quietly as he hung up the poker, Allan would have been surprised but in all honesty Guy had always been the gift giving type. He turned around with the golden band with a large saphire jewel in the center and sat beside him taking his left hand and sliding the Sheriff's old grimy ring off his finger, Allan looked confused at first but smiled when Guy slid the new ring on. "Do you like it?" he asked after a long pause while Allan just stared at the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, its nice. Shiny." Allan shrugged and Guy looked exasperated wondering if any situation garnered Allan to be serious.

"Tell me truthfully." Guy snapped.

"I do like it, its beautiful." he tried hard to seem as serious as possible this time and Guy just pulled his hand up to his lips kissing his knuckles.

Allan remained confused because Guy seemed to genuinely care for him but at the same time he's so distant, Guy leant back in the cushions pulling Allan back with him to rest his arm over his shoulders and pull him closer to his side. He relaxed against him and thought for now sitting with his husband in front of the fire was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know what you all thought, please.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Allan finally learn what's important in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im delayed in a stupid airport for three hours. Fuck me.

A few weeks passed since Guy had given him the ring and it was as if everything had gone back to normal, of course it was different than it was before because now Guy looked at his husband the way he used to look at Marian but would only stare and keep his distance; Allan still wanted to get closer to him and form a bond because really he was all he had left and being married to him wasn't the first time he had romantic feelings for him. The time Marian had kissed him to distract from Robin Hood who was fleeing the castle had sent jolts of jealousy through his system. He liked Marian, truly, but he hated the way she played with Guy's heart kicking it this way and that like the ball in a game of Futbol- he hated whenever he was made a mockery of; but mostly he hated when the Sherif would hit him.  

There's something about him most people would never understand like Allan does, when life hands you lemons make lemonaid and that's exactly what they're trying to do.

 

OOO 

Guy had spent the day in the castle no doubt plotting something with the Sheriff and Allan had spent most of his time orering the guards in his stead, Guy had told him he didn't have to work any more but he still wanted too, he needed something to keep him occcupied and besides it was a chance for them to spend a little more time together. Allan ran into Marian in one of the castle hallways.

"You think you're real clever don't you?" She sneard and Allan wanted to inwardly roll his eyes. 

"What are you on about now?" He asked and she cocked one eyebrow at him. 

"I'm not sure what angle you're trying to play but it is really worth being stuck with him for the rest of your life?" Allan was a little disturbed by his instant want to defend his husband to her because surely they're arrangement looked like a joke to anyone not involved and he was not about to let her know how much he actually cared for him. 

"You're wrong, ends up I'm very happy with Guy. I've got a roof over my head, food in my stomach and it has been weeks since I've had to deal with any of you so bugger off about it why don't you?" Marian's eyebrows shot up he was fidgeting and giving away to her that wasn't all he was in it for.

"You don't't actually like him do you?" she looked disgusted and Allan did his best to stand at full height. 

"I think you're just jealous, he likes me and you can't stand not having him around your pinky anymore." Marian squared her shoulders and stepped closer. 

"He will always love me. If I went to him right now tell me honestly which of us do you think he would pick? You?" She laughed maliciously and Allan's head dropped to stare at his boots. "Only in your widlest dreams." She moved back and stomped down the hallway, Allan knew her panties were in a knot more because she couldn't play Guy to her means anymore for Robin but the words still stung and in the back of his mind he had that lingering thought that she was right. 

 

OOO

 

A few days passed working on and off with Guy also in the castle while Guy went out and made his rounds. Allan had just returned from the stables where he had just greeted another one of the sheriff's questionable guests when he turned the corner to find Marian in Guy's tight embrace, she seemed to be weeping and he was murmuring something into her ear. Allan felt his heart leap to his throat and his eyes threatened to tear up. 

Guy heard his gasp in surprise so he turned and saw the look in his eyes, Guy slowly pulled away but Allan was already gone before he could even say anything. 

 

Allan went home after that not asking after his husband though he cared, he hated that he thought their marriage was anymore than a way to beat the system to Guy when clearly it wasn't. He went to bed early without dinner and eventually heard Guy enter the bedroom. He heard the rustle of him removing his boots and clothes before he climbed into bed behind him wrapping an arm around his waist. It was all he could do to keep from pushing him off violently he did however pull way. 

"Are you alright husband?" A groggy voice sounded from behind his head. 

"Fine." Was his short reply, Guy kissed him softly on the back of the neck and Allan flinched. "please don't." He said a moment later, he moved away and Allan felt his heart break at the silence. If guy didn't want him then he may as well get used to the idea. 

 

Ooo

 

Allan woke up and caught Guy trying to pleasure himself when he thought he was asleep it was all those feelings that compiled together; did he not think him good enough? Was having no one better than being with him? Did he really only love Marian? All these long weeks wishing Guy would just do something already and now he catches him settling for a quiet wank when his husband is right behind him. The moment Allan's hand swat Guy upside the head he regretted it, he knew it was stupid and he knew he was about to be thrown out to sleep in stables; one does not ever swat Guy on the head! Instead Guy immediately turned to stare at his husband as if he was busted for stealing out of the tax money.

"Am I not good enough for ya? You gotta result to this?" Allan gestured wildly towards Guys crotch who's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red. There was an extended amount of silence between them as they both tried to catch up to what had just happened.

"Did you just hit me on the head?" Guy looked more surprised than angry and Allan couldn't think of a way to be grateful enough for that.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He tossed back knowing full well he was pushing his limits; Guy licked his lips before he rolled over on his stomach braced up from his elbows and just looked him in the eyes.

"You're good enough." he said seriously and ran his hand slowly up his arm until he cupped the back of his neck pulling him cautiously into a kiss.

Allan pushed him away.

"Then why are you still chasing Marian, she doesn't love you. She will never love you like I do - I mean -" Guy's face contorted into shock before he softened. Allan hadn't meant to say that but it just flew out and now he didn't know how to talk himself out of this one. 

"I'm not chasing Marian, today she told me how much she couldn't live without me and I told her how much I couldn't live without you." Allan looked surprised this time around and he felt his eyes water up as much as he hates to admit that Allan pulled him in for another kiss and his heart was pounding but he melted into his warmth and his fingers tangled in dark silky hair. Guy hummed appreciatively pulling back from the kiss to move his lips over Allan's jaw then the apple of his cheek.

"Then why do you never touch me?" He sounded more pathetic than he had meant.

"I didn't want to hurt you again, it took you so long to recover. I didn't think you'd allow it." Allan snickered tugging Guy back in by his hair for another kiss, he moaned happily against his mouth and wrapped his arms around him.

"When have you ever asked for my permission for anything?" it sounded absurd to him, Guy had never cared two licks about what he wants or doesn't want even now in matrimony Guy is still his boss. He still decides what happen's and doesn't happen and though they bump heads from time to time Allan will always follow him.

"It's different now, you're my husband. I want you to be happy." Allan was surprised at the way he looks at him now, things had changed and would never be the same again. Allan just adjusted on the bed so he could wrap his legs around his waist to Guy's surprise who was still hard now pressed against Allan's stomach. 

"What will make me happy is if you'd fuck me already, Jesus. Giz I've been waiting all week for you to make a move, I thought you just didn't want me." Guy's eyes darkened when he heard his boy talk like that and it made him want to take what he'd been looking at for the last two weeks and dared not touch.

"Since our wedding night I've thought of nothing else but bedding you again." Both men realised they really need to work on their comunication, had they talked before this wouldv'e happened ages ago.

Guy's hands ran under his shirt to pull it off over his head and his eyes took in the sight of pale smooth skin against the moon light, his hands ran reverently over his ribs until his head dipped down licking languidly at a nipple and Allan's hips bucked up as he moaned his fingers moving back into the thick black hair on Guy's head. Guy went taking his time and enjoying every part of his husbands body from is chest to the dip of his navel and curve of his hips his hands moved to grip him firmly on the thighs moving back to rid him of his clothes.

It was like the first time all over again, only this time it was done right. Allan arched his back up when a teasing mouth nipped where his legs meet his hips and Guy reveled in the fact he could elicit such a reaction, he teased him with his mouth until he was hard too but pulled away before he could go too far.

Guy sucked in two of his fingers then searched out his entrance, Allan held his breath in anticipation but Guy ran his other hand up to hold Allan's hand that was gripping the bedding.

"Try to relax."

"Be careful, please." Allan whispered and Guy dipped down to kiss his thigh softly. 

"I won't hurt you." His voice rumbled silkenly and Allan let out the breath he was holding, Guy worked him open patiently until Allan was the one begging for him to take him already. Guy went in slow and took his time all the while looking his Husband in the eyes, if this was the beginning of their love life together it could only get better from here and for once they were both looking forward to it. Allan held onto him like a lifeline as their lips met in a sloppy distracted kiss as Guy's hips moved at a slow but unsteady pace.

Allan would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing this before, he didn't mind sharing his room, or his bed, or his bath and food. He had grown to like Guy for more than a Master at Arms or his employer long ago. If anyone ever asked if he regretted betraying Robin for him well he'd say; no, cause Robin never made sure his belly was full, or that he had a horse to ride, a roof over his head or a bed to sleep in. When Guy finished inside him he stopped to catch his breath as Allan moved to stroke himself; Guy reached down and put his hand with his.

"You're so beautiful, I can't believe your my husband, there like that, how's that feel?" Guy praised in his ear breathlessly as he stroked him to completion his teeth nipping the lobe which sent him over the edge. They caught their breath together before Guy took his mouth in another kiss, slow and savoring, when they broke apart Guy finally rolled off of him to lay on his back beside him. They stared at the ceiling for an extended amount of time until Allan reached over and held Guy's hand.

"That was bloody fantastic." Guy chuckled darkly next to him and when Allan turned to look he was staring at him starry eyed and grinned. 

Allan knew in that moment his was the most beautiful smile and it actually met his eyes this time, he was undoubtedly, unrevocably, uncontrollably in love with his husband.

 

000

Guy smiles more often now, usually when they get home and he playfully throws Allan over his shoulder with a smack to his firm bum. Or when they're in Sherwood forest and they stop for a quick romp under the shade but sometimes its in the dark of the night when he can pull his husband to his chest and kiss him on the top of his head or when their having dinner and Allan eats a little too much a little too fast or when Allan cracks a joke at the worst times and Guy cant help but smile.

It becomes more about getting to hold his husbands hand and less about if Marian sees him do it, more about spending time at home and less about making more money, Guy especially enjoys the times Allan complains about eating too much rather not eating enough. 

In the end Guy can't remember what it was like to be in love with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments??


End file.
